World of Chaos/Gameplay
The World of Chaos is a Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. It serves as the final boss of the game, at the End of the World. The World of Chaos is a titanic battleship that Ansem bonds himself to for his final attack, and consists of several armaments and cores that must be defeated in order to expose Ansem. As it only appears after the final save point, it is one of the eight enemies in Kingdom Hearts which do not have entries in Jiminy's Journal. Strategy First Incarnation ;Attacks *'Lasers:' The World of Chaos shoots lasers from any part of the room to protect Ansem. *'Spear Strike:' Ansem strikes Sora with his Soul Eater spear if he is too close. *'Whirlwind:' The Guardian flaps its arms, creating a large gust of wind to keep Sora away from Ansem. *'Dark Void:' Ansem creates a black hole that sucks the party in close before exploding. *'MP Drain:' When fighting Ansem again, the Guardian's mouth occasionally glows, draining Sora's MP. During the battle, Ansem wields a large double-bladed Soul Eater pole arm. The World of Chaos itself can shoot lasers from virtually anywhere in the arena, as well as summon or throw Bit Snipers. Its ultimate attack consists of knocking Sora back and firing numerous lasers that track Sora. A shirtless, much larger Ansem has merged with this living Heartless ship, so cast Aeroga and lock onto him. Fly around and inflict damage to him from various angles, much as you did with Ursula and Chernabog. Avoid all the laser beams which emanate from Ansem by flying away and moving up and down. When they're gone, lock onto him again. Also, watch out for his halberd attacks, as they're powerful. Fortunately, he doesn't swing this weapon too often. Taking him out will send you into another part of the ship. Room Cores There are three Room Cores that are prisons consumed in darkness. Donald and Goofy are imprisoned in separate room cores and must be rescued. Each core is within a pitch black zone, with a glowing Heartless emblem on the floor, filled with Heartless. These are only able to be attacked after all the Heartless in the room have been destroyed. :Room Core: Use Graviga to take out vast amounts of Shadows at once. When you beat the last one, a sinewy strand appears in the center of the room. Go after it with a combo to free yourself from the black zone. :Room Core (II): When the Artillery are eliminated, a portal appears. Fly into it to rescue Goofy. Except for having Darkball Heartless (which drop MP balls) to face and Goofy on your side, this fight is just like the last Room Core battle. Destroy the glowing Room Core itself to get both Sora and Goofy out of there. :Room Core (III): The defeated Face reveals another portal. Fly in to rescue Donald. This is an easier fight, since your party is back together. The only problem is, you’re taking on a room of airborne Invisibles. Beat them with physical attacks, then attack the red Room Core to exit. Artillery Artillery are Heartless that appeared on the World of Chaos. They are bluish organic cannons that are attached to the World of Chaos, and shoot blue blasts of energy at Sora as he flies by. A stronger version of them is also present, called Heavy Artillery. When they are destroyed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy, another set re-spawns after a certain time, but within the time when they're gone, attacking the World of Chaos becomes a more manageable task. Face The Face is on the front of the World of Chaos. Sora and Goofy must defeat the Face before rescuing Donald during the Final Battle of Kingdom Hearts. The Face's attacks are fierce and powerful, with vicious bites and powerful energy blasts. However, Sora and Goofy prevailed in the end. A good strategy for defeating the Face is to cast Aeroga on Sora and attack with combos, but keep your MP up to cast Curaga etc. The face seems to be one of Ansem's minions that he summons to his aid in the fight against Sora. The Face will frequently open its mouth and release lightning bolts from the sky that will automatically seek out and strike Sora from above no matter where he is. The only way to dodge them is to glide around the area. On top of that, many missile shooters can harm you, so stay alert. When the Face's HP is depleted, you will have to enter the Mouth of the Face to fight more Heartless and rescue Donald, then you will be able to attack the central energy core of the World of Chaos Heartless. Main Core The Main Core is the "heart" of the World of Chaos, reached after Sora has been reunited with Donald and Goofy. There is not much strategy to this fight. Simply remove the artillery around the area, then hack and slash at the organic mass at the center until it is destroyed. Having the full party makes this chore much simpler. Second Incarnation ;Attacks *'Lasers:' The World of Chaos shoots lasers from any part of the room to protect Ansem. *'Spear Strike:' Ansem strikes Sora with his Soul Eater spear if he is too close. *'Whirlwind:' The Guardian flaps its arms, creating a large gust of wind to keep Sora away from Ansem. *'Dark Void:' Ansem creates a black hole that sucks the party in close before exploding. *'MP Drain:' When fighting Ansem again, the Guardian's mouth occasionally glows, draining Sora's MP. *Ansem draws the party in as close as possible, before launching a large explosion. Ansem has not changed much since the last fight, except for a new, powerful attack that can draw the party in as close as it can, before launching a large explosion. Simply follow the same strategy as the battle against the First Incarnation, cast Aeroga and lock-on. Video Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses